Enchanted future
by nunia lightspeed
Summary: Inu Yasha and Kagome have another fight after she gose home a misterious new enemy appers demanding Tetsiga will the inu gang and who is this Archer that comes from the future.
1. the white archer

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and crew but I do own my own characters so don't you dare steel them or I will come to your hose at night and strangle you (just kidding)

**Chapter 1**

**The White Archer**

It was an ordinary day in Fudal Japan wars, farming, and Kagome and Inu Yasha fighting it out. Finally Kagome having enough of the frustration sat the thick headed hanau and went home in a fuss leaving him flattened in a 5ft whole. On the side lines of the whole fiasco the rest of the group watched the show. It wasn't long until Miroku got bored and decided it was a good idea to stroke Sango's butt. Which inurn found him unconscious two seconds later by Sango's Hiratsu. The only one of the group that was not either on the ground or angry was little Shippo who was having a hard time understanding the stupidity of his friends.

**After the sit command wore off**

Only Shippo was left to bother Inu Yasha which he was doing quite well. "YOU BAKA!!! Why do you always do that to Kagome? She would stay here more if just let her go. I can't believe how dumb you can be." Noticing that he wasn't listening to him jumped up and smacked him in the back of the head and yelled "You Jerk! Go apologize!!" Knowing Inu Yasha Shippo didn't need to be told run when he saw that face. He dashed as fast as he can while Inu Yasha chasing after him yelling at him that he was dead.

After giving Shippo a well deserved thrashing Inu retired to the God Tree. He was in deep thought and self pity when an evil girlish giggle underneath him snapped him back to reality. He cursed him self for not sensing or smelling her. He jumped down and unleashed Tetsusaiga searching for were the giggle came from. The whole area suddenly was plunged into darkness circling around Inu Yasha tried to find the fiend. With no success Inu out of frustration screamed "Who the hell are you. Show your self now coward. Before I go over their and slice you to pieces." "Now, now aren't we a little impatient. Don't be so rude didn't your mother ever tech you how to talk to a lady?" a soft girlish voice with a British accent retorted sarcastically. She stepped out from the darkness at once he noticed that Shippo was being restrained in her arms with a hand over his mouth and the other easily stopping him from fidgeting.

"Shippo!! Let him go you wench or I'll shred you to pieces!!!" Inu growled finally looking at her. She was dressed in totally in black which include a cloak, Chinese dress, and knee high go go boots. Her long golden hair was in a lose braid that stopped at her butt while her piercing green eyes stared devilishly at the hanau. Laughing at the teen in front of her she replied "Is that all you can say or I'll shred you to pieces. Please give me a break. How you can hurt me while I still have your friend in my arms. There is no way you can do that so be a good little puppy and surrender your Tetsusaiga to me and both your pathetic lives will be spared. Hahaha!!! " Inu Yasha in his fury ran at the woman but as he was about to strike the Tetsusaiga reverted to its old wore out form. "What the…." he stared at the blade in disbelief all of a suddenly the girl started shrilling in laughter "Hahaha you are more of a fool than I thought you were. You idiot that sword can't hurt me. It can't in your hands." This only made him angrier and confused. He didn't understand why he couldn't hurt her with Tetsusaiga? As if reading his mind she replied "I'm human you dult." He was sick of this confutation so he put his sword away and came at her.

Right as he was about to strike Shippo decided to get out of there so he bit her hand as hard as he could which cause her to screech and bated little Shippo into a near by tree causing it to fall over and the kit to slip into unconsciousness. That was all the hanau needed and with that he used the IRON REAMER SOUL STEALER but right as he was about to slam her an eerie green energy shield appeared causing Inu to be deflected and slammed into the God tree. He struggle to get up as looked at her a strange small black weapon in her hand aiming at his head. In a few seconds he understood what it was he saw that weapon on that magic box with all the pictures it was a GUN. As he realized this she shot the gun. He was to in shock to move and as the bullet inched its way towards him time started to slow down. He saw his life passing in front of his eyes. Than out of nowhere their came a white secrete arrow from the left that disengaged the bullet. "So you decided to join us aa Archer?" she then looked into the forest to where the arrow came from. "How did you guess?" Was her response as a 15 year old boy appeared from out of the shadows. His short shivery white hair and gray blue eyes suited him well. In his hand he held a small bow that was assumed as the weapon of choosing. On his back he had a big bow a huge quiver of arrows on his hips he wore a pair of matching daggers. He was dressed in a white boy's uniform with the top open reveling a white t-shirt. The boy gracefully and calmly approached the woman "I see an old weakling hag like you have to attack people from the past because you can't in the future. Jess Calleen I've seen you stoop low but this is pathetic. Hahaha." The anger arose from Calleen "You stupid mutt! How dear you call me an old hag! You dam goodie two shoes don't get in my way!!!" "Sorry Callen but as long as I live ,I will never let you hurt innocent lives and get your hands on any of the fang blades!" the boy known as Archer replied.

"Stupid boy and what gives you the idea that you can stop me!" with that she took out her gun again and amide it at Archer. Who only put up his arm with his bow and defected the shots. As a last effort Calleen summoned a huge energy attack and fired it at Archer witched engulfed him. Inu Yasha watched as this seemly new allie was hit by a seemingly deadly attack and now was wondering if he had a chance.

What will happen to Inu Yasha and Shippo?

Will Archer survive?

Is Archer an allies or an enemy?

Who is Calleen and what dose she wants with Tetsugia?

Find out in the next chapter of Enchanter future.

Well what do you think tell me? I ever accept flames and if you want to know what happens tell what you think.

This is nunia lightspeed signing out.


	2. sota's friend

Hay what's up and I'm not taking about the ceiling --

Anyways I finally got a review and decide to update.

Well anyway to TeenWitch1: the new charters that I was referring to are Archer and Calleen

And their will be others from other mangas and animes and some of my own.

Disclaimer: no own Inu

**Chapter2: Sota's new friend**

The dust cleared away to revel a gaping whole with Archer no where in site. Calleen in her overconfidence put her guard down and out of seemingly know were a dagger was pined to her throat. As she turned around she was startled to see Archer with a death glare in his eyes. "How…!? I see it seems that you have learned some new tricks" as she went from fearful and startled to uneasy calm. He tried to attack her with the dagger but she dogged it easily. She took out an identical dagger seemingly out of no where and changed at him. Inu Yasha watched this from the side lines unable to move. It was then that Shippo decided to regain consciousness. He was no the opposite side of where Inu was and not thinking he headed towards him. Meanwhile the battle raged on. The two at a stalemate with there daggers Archer out the corner of his eye saw Shippo. Who was coming towards him while Calleen was too occupied summoning energy to end the stalemate. Fearing the kits life Archer broke off and headed towards him. As the energy of the attack finally reached its limits she hurled it towards the two. Archer had only enough time to grab Shippo and turn around so the attack would not hurt the fox. Inu Yasha watched helplessly at the two that were hurled away with a deadly scream out of one and the other crying.

Calleen assuming it was the end of that tiresome bother decided to retrieve what she came for. But it was then that she remembered the other bother and decided to get rid of it. As she approached Inu a powerful attack hit her in the back knocking her down face first. She looked up to see Archer holding a bloody hand out. He was on the verge of collapsing and their, was a puddle of blood underneath him. Shippo was staring back and forth from Archer and Calleen confused in Archer's free arm unharmed. Breathlessly Archer said "Shshi...pppp…o go to Inu Yaaaashaa nnnow ppplease" and with that let the kit down. Shippo uncertainly went to Inu Yasha but as he past Calleen she was about to grab him when Archer whispered "Blades of Blood" the same energy that had hit her earlier came at her again and she backed away from the kit, "Don't try it or the next time I wouldn't miss" he warned her as Shippo finally made his way to Inu Yasha.

Archer slowly but shortly made his way to Calleen and passed her as if she was not there. "How dare you!" Calleen was enraged and was about to fire another blast of energy when Archer that was now next toTetsusaiga picked it up and it glowed and pulsed and deflected the attack back at her. She screamed in pain and fell back dropping the dagger. When she looked up Archer was towering over her with the sword in his hands. She backed up in fear and when she was far enough away she got up and started an incantation. Archer just stood their and let her vortex of dark green energy emerged and she looked back at them and said "This isn't over I will win in the end." The trio watched as she disappeared into the vortex and then it disappeared. "Good she's gone my sister is safe for now..." Archer said as he collapsed on the ground. The two looked at the new friend in confusion of what to do.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the well**

Kagome get into her hose and was met with a loud "BANG" coming from the upstairs. She ran upstairs searching for the source of the sound. She heard murmuring noses and groans coming from her brother's room and decided to investigate. She opened the door to find her brother on the floor next to his bed opposite to her looking at her. On the other side of him that was not counseled by the bed was an open paint bucket and an unfinished model of a volcano. At first Kagome thought it was the volcano that made the noise until she heard more groaning coming from the other side of the bed. A small groaning boy's voice was the next thing she heard and all she could make out of it was "Paint. Nose .Sota buddy." That was the last straw she walked up to the bed and peered on the other side of the bed. What she saw was a boy about her brother's age lying on the ground with a hand on his nose. The boy had long black hair that from her angle went down to his butt. His head was covered by a forest green due rag he wore black sneakers, faded blue jeans, a sport shirt the same color as the due rag and an open short sleeve button down green shirt with a slanted yellow line across it. While Kagome was examining his friend Sota went to the pain bucket and tried to close it but while he was doing that he spilt some. "Awww no Mom's going to kill me!" Kagome looked at her brother then at the floor and then knew what he was taking about. "By the way Sota what was that Banging noise I heard coming in?" With no response she turned back to his friend to see if he was ok.

After a little while looking at the boy he finally got the strength to open his eyes. To her astonishment they were a golden yellow which reminded her of Inu Yasha's eyes. "Hay Sota who's the cute girl looking at me. Your Girlfriend?" the boy said nauseatingly and smirking at the look on his friend's face. "No dummy that's my sister I was telling you about! Come on I don't think you should stay in here unless you want to faint again". He helped his friend up and the three of them went down to the family room. When they finally got to the room the boy turned around to Kagome and said "Hi, my name is Ray Teshio, I'm sorry about earlier and for being so rude Sota invited me in to help him with his project and you see I totally forgot about the paint and my Hashanah nose" he laugh nervously and put a hand behind his head. As he was doing this Kagome notice something moving under his due rag and with her curiosity grabbed for it. Ray not really paying attention didn't see this coming till it was too late. What she reveled were two little black dog ears on his head that were now twitching madly. "What....no way your a hanau?" Ray freaked "I aaa" and not even finishing that sentence ran at lightning speed to the bathroom and locked the door.

Kagome was startled to say the least. Here she was in her own time with a paranoid hanu kid locked in her bathroom. What was she to do? Sota turned to his sister and said "Nice going sis. He is very sensitive about his ears. Now we won't get him out of their!" she looked at her brother astonished "You knew!?" "Of course I knew he is my friend you know!" She felt I little sorry for the boy that was now bargaining himself in her bathroom. At that precise moment that the bell decide to ring.

Who is at the door?

What happened to Archer?

How can Archer use Tetsusaiga and Blades of blood?

Who is Archer's sister?

Find out next time on enchanted future.


	3. look a like and feelings

On Kagome's side of the well

Kagome was at lost on what to do, either try to help Sota perswade the boy in the bathroom to come out, or answer the door wich could risk making the situation even worse, not knowing if on the other side of the door was friend or foe. As she debated the sitation the door bell became persistant, the person on the other side must have no patience, and after two minutes of delberation on Kagome's part there was a loud crack thud and squeal in the direction of the font door. This snaped both the siblings into action as they both bulted to the front door. What they saw first was there front door had been smashed to the floor with a tell tale boot mark in the middle. Kagome freaked and started yelling makeing no tangible sence, "What what is this...How could you... Who do you think you are...Do know how much that is going to cost." "About 5,000 yen." a cold voice replyed. While another more sincer voice said "Sorry. Sorry. We will pay. We will pay." like a personal sutra.

Kagome looked up away from the door and was in full shook at what she saw. "Sesshoumaru!? Rin-chan!?" I front of her were was an almost exact replicas of the futal war lord and his vassle. The Sesshoumaru look-a-like did not adorn his usual apperal but looked more like a biker then royalty, which included an all black onsanmbal of riped jeans, combatboots, t-shirt, leather jacket, skull n crossbones duerag and a silver and black dog collar. And if Kagome was not mistakened this Sessy did not have demonic birthmarks that she saw he had the last time she saw him. While the little Rin a few years older than she should be shined with short silver hair with red high lights and a cute pink sweeter, minskirt, and french bara combo. The Rin look-a-like was the one bowing her head appolgising. "Give me a break. That is getting old. I am a girl. You stupid ona." the Sessy look-a-like said and stomped past Kagome and Sota strait to there bathroom. The two siblings were just in time to see Ray look through the crack in the door and gasp in horror before the biker chick took action.  
The bathroom door was kicked open with enough force that it hit the opposite wall. Ray was on the floor crawling backwards away form the advanceing Sessy. The look of pure horror adorn the poor boys face. In a flash faster than the normal human eyes can folow Sessy had grabed Ray by the font of his shirt and yanked him so he was eye to eye with her. "Do you know what you have done." Sessy said While dangling the poor boy in the air by at least a foot glaring in a way that everyone around would know she was dead serious. The boy was petrafied. The only thing that came form him was one whispered word.  
"Hatsukoi."

Back with Inu yasha.

Inu yasha looked at the boy still stuned and unable to move. Shippo was in a better state as he bombared Inu yasha with countless questions on what had just happened. But Inu yasha was in no state to answer him and the only responce he got was form Archer. "Shiipppooo-san, could you stop. He can not.... move... spelll....get.... monk...." Archer made less sence as he went and with his final word sliped into uncoucasness. Shippo looked to Inu yasha again and taking what Archer said was true he hurried away to the village to find some help.

A few hours later.

Inu yasha deep in thought sat in the cornner of Keede's hut his wounds already healed. As the others tried to figer out what was going on and who exactly was this Archer, that now layed on death's bed from the extensive wonds and blood loss. Keede did not belive that he would survive the night. Mirku looked down at Sippo that was in his lap. "And you said that he know you and Inu Yasha?" the monk inquired. "Ya. He knew our names and he kinda acted fimilar to us. It didn't seem odd to me. I wonder why?" "You mean that it seemed right the way this boy talked to you." Sango said form the other corner of the room. "Archer." Inu Yasha said out of no were. The rest of the gang looked at Inu Yasha with surprise. Inu opened his eyes and said "The kid name is Archer, he is no threat." "Eye how can you be so sure Inu yasha," Kedee inquired. "He helped us, and he gave me back Tetusiga." "But you said that he also let the woman go." Mirku said. "The kid seems like he didn't like fighting or hurting others. He missed alot and only became serious when he was protecting me and Sippo." "But Inu yasha.." Sango started. "HE IS NOT AN ENEMY!" Inu yasha retorted as he stood up and marched out the door.

Out side on the roof Inu yasha looked at his hand and thought about Archer. He knew that his comrades might be right. But he had this feeling that he knew him, that he was no harm, that he trusted him. and even more confusing was this protective urg that he had ever since the first saw him. The only other time he had felt like this is when was with his mother. Things just seemed to get more complicated and confussing as time went on and it was deffitantly giving him a headache. Inu sighed and thought it was a good idea to let this confusion aside and go by his insticts. His insticts have never failed him before so why not now.

In the morning.

The sun had just started to rise when a rusel form the door of the hut awoke the sleeping inu on the roof. Inu Yasha looked down and saw Archer at the door way chenching his sides with a painful expression on his face his eye screnched shut. "If it still hurts that much then you should go back and lay down." Inu Yasha offhandly said. This made the boy look up his silver hair glittered in the sun. His face turned to a briliant smile all traces of pain gone but he still did not onpen his eyes. "Good morning. Inu Yasha-sama." It was then that Inu caught the wift of fresh blood. Squinting his eyes he saw that the boy's arms were raped around his sides trembling and that blood was gradually soking the banages that were wraped there. "BAKA!" Inu yasha jumped down and took the boy by the shoulders. "What the Fuck do you think you are doing?""Damn Archer." At the boys name his eyes shot open. And what Inu yasha saw made him completely silent....


	4. identies and relvations

Disclaimer:No own Inu

With Kagome

The Rin look-a-like ran to Hatsukoi and grabbed her shoulder. "Sister! Please put him down! He is just a child. Please Hatsu. Your hurting him." the rin look-a-like fratically pleaded with her sister. Hatsukoi snorted and droped uncerominally Ray to the floor. Crossing her arms she glared down at the boy. "Playing with time is your mother's thing not yours. Do you even know what will happen now with what you already changed? Aya Cousin?"

Ray looked up tears shinning in his eyes. "But Nii-san left...and I couldn't juuusssst sit there." "BULL SHIT!!!" Hatsu yelled. ALL eyes were on her now. "You'll use any excuss to have an adventure to write about in that stupid diary." "It's a journal!" Ray defended. "What ever dairy sutes your sissy personality better." With that Ray whole outlook changed and he charged at Hatsu.

"OUTSIDE!" screamed the quiet Rin look-a-like. "You two have caused enough damage. Out! Out!" And with that surprisenly they both left the room and out the door. Which was then followed with screams, shouts, and causual bang. While the two killed each othe outside. Sota fearing for his friend ran out side. As soon as Sota was out of site, Rin turned around and bowed to Kagome."I'm am complety sorry for my sister and cousin's rude and unexcusable behavior. We will pay for all of the damages." She lifted her head and while smiling sweetly at Kagome she reached into her pocket taking out a check book. Then before oppening the book she giggled and looked at Kagome a smile still on her face "Oh, how rude of me, My name is Tishio Suzume and my younger sister that you had just meet is Tishio Hatsukoi. We are Ray-chan's cousins. It is a true honor to meet you Higareshi-san." Kagome was speechless. The difference between the two sisters was easily seen. Kagome smiled "Please call me Kagome-chan."

There came another huge bang that caught both of the girls attention. Kagome ran outside and was shoked to see Ray and Hatsu clashing at each other like Inuyasha and Sessomaru. Only the roles were reverse. Hatsu was haveing truble getting a hold of Ray. Who's speed rivaled Sess. The more Hatsu missed the more Kagome was reminded of Inuyasha. Bash straitforwar movements and the constant filth coming form her mouth could rival her half demons. A giggle caught Kagome's attention "She really have been around Uncle too much. No wonder Father thinks he is a bad infulence." Kagome could not tear her eyes form the fight "Who is your Uncle Tishio-san?" Kagome asked haveing a big inckling who it was, and she was not disappointed. "You are right in your thinking Kagome-chan. Your Inuyasha is my Uncle." Kagome's focsed more on the little boy who was now sticking his toung out as Hatsu missed again. As she stared she saw the simlarites. He couldn't be could he?

Back with a stuned Inu

"BAKA!" Inu yasha jumped down and took the boy by the shoulders. "What the Fuck do you think you are doing?""Damn Archer." At the boys name his eyes shot open. And what Inu yasha saw made him completely silent. Archer's eyes were not the same gray blue color they where when Inuyasha had first met him. They were the same gold color as his own eyes, but that is not what had studed him it was the far away look in them. The look that only the ones who could not see have. Archer was blind.

"InuYasha-sama?"Archer asked after the long silence. Inuyasha put his head down and asked the obvious question. "Archer...can you see?" "Not like you can Inuyasha-sama. It's fine I've been like this since I was five." Inuyasha head poped up. "What the hell are you talking about you could see yesterday!" "No I couldn't not with these eyes." Inuyasha was now confused. "What the fuck are you talking about?" But before Archer could answer he fell to the ground reminding Inuyasha the servirity of the boy's injuries. Inuyasha scooped up the light boy and barged into the hut shouting for Kedee. The group woke up to see Inuyasha looking fratic heding for Kedee's room. "I'm sorry Inuyasha-sama for the truble. I am not a liar. Please belive me. I don't mean to be a bother or hurt you. I..." "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"Inuyasha shouted putting the boy down. Archer looked up his unseeing eyes towards Inuyasha. "But..." he started only to interupted "Tell us later. Rest now." "But.." "No buts." Kedee by then was at Archer's side looking over his injuries. "Aye child, Inuyasha is right your health comes first."

Inuyasha left the room to let Kedee do her work. When he entered the main room he was meat with courious eyes of his comrades. He sat down and ignored the questions that his comrades were bombared him with only answering with his usual Keh. In truth he was too deep in thought to even hear them. He was back to the thoughts that he had last night on the roof. The feeling that he had, had now intensified ten fold. Not only for the fact that Archer was blind, but he kept on comparing Kagome to Archer. It was evident to him now that Archer acted almost exactly like his Kagome. Was this the reason he felt close to Archer? Or was it the fact that when he finnally caught the sent of him that he was surpriesed to discover that he was an inu-hanue like himself. Archer was full of secrets even though he had this unwavering trust in Archer he still had questions. Question, that will be answered. Hell or high water he would get though answers. After Archer was better.

Tell what you think. Ideas, flames anything will do just give me some feed back. 


End file.
